A Promotion With A Problem
by Emmettsmyteddybear
Summary: Bella and Edward are married. Edward gets a promotion at his job. But who knew a promotion would also bring problems? All Human B/E LEMON in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight or any of its characters **

**This is my first story so tell me if its good or bad and if you do I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I am married to Edward Anthony Cullen. We've been married for a year and life has been pretty great. Edward is working for a big promotion to become a lawyer and I'm encouraging him the whole way. But I still don't understand why he feels I don't need to work. Some things I may never understand about him, though I still love him. I always thought I was plain until Edward showed me otherwise I mean I'm 5'5 with dark wavy hair to my waist that has a tint of blond and red, Brown-Hazel eyes, and very petite and Edward is a God he is 6'1, has bronze hair, with emerald green eyes that could make you melt with one look, and that crooked smile could make me swoon in a heart beat. Oh and his muscles are very well toned but not in a way that makes him look like he's on steroids. Any male model would give any thing for a body like his.

Just the thought makes me swoon. I hope Edward gets home soon we have some business to finish and speaking of him here he comes. I go to the door to meet him and there he his standing in all his glory with a grin so big that it could split his face. He kicks the door close and rushes over to me picking me up and twirling me around.

"Edward," I yelled.

"Sorry Love, but you won't guess what happened at work?"He grinned.

"What?" I questioned.

"I got the promotion," He said.

OH MY EDWARD! My husband got the promotion he looked so excited that he could be kid on Christmas waiting to open his presents.

"Oh, Edward I'm so excited for you and you know what this means right?" I said playfully.

"No Bella, but please do tell," He played along with my game.

"It means its time to celebrate," I giggled.

"Oh, really," He grinned slyly and the next minute I'm I know I'm screaming his name for a whole different reason.

But little did I know that a stupid little promotion would bring problems with it? Though every couple has their ups and downs right?

**Edward's POV**

I did it! I finally got the promotion for a year I worked my ass off for this and it finally paid off. But I'll think about that later and for know enjoy my Bella and her beautiful body. I had a feeling this wont be easy and little did I know I was the cause.

**Hey you! Yea you! Push that little green button and R&R. Remember you'll get a cookie.**

**~EmmettsMyTeddyBear**


	2. Not my Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters but how I wish. ENJOY!

* * *

_Three months later_

**B POV**

I was lying in Edward's and mine bed, waiting for him to come home. It's been three agonizing months since his promotion and lately he's been a different Edward I feel in love with. As I was thinking about this I heard him come in the front door. I could hear his footsteps trudge up the stairs, and when he opened the door I could his eyes void of all emotion. He looked so exhausted and drained. I watched as he changed into his pajama pants and the sight turned me on just from watching. As he got into the bed I rolled over to kiss him, but he moved slightly before I could.

"Not tonight Bella," he murmured so quietly I could barley make out what he was saying. I looked up at him could see his eyes staring at me in the dark. I rolled over on my side and tried to get over the rejection that just slapped me in the face. I could fell a few tears start to form under my eyes.

"Why?" I asked trying to keep the fact that I was crying from my voice, which I didn't succeed with one bit.

"I'm tired Bella," He stated simply like it was the simplest question in the world, and completely ignored the fact that I was crying. Not evening knowing it that hurt me more then it should. I could fell myself starting to get angry. I rolled back over and stared him the eye.

"But you said that for the last three months Edward," I said through gritted teeth and it was true every time he came home from that damn job he would either say he's tired or has work to do. Its been three damn months since we been together and I getting really tired of his excuses.

"Bella can we not do this tonight I'm really beat," He whispered trying to make me forget about it.

"Bu-," I tried to get out my words but he cut me off with his hand.

"Bella goodnight," He stated more firmly and the look he gave me was one of frustration and irritation. For once in my life I was actually scared of him and he never hit me before but with this Edward I didn't want to push it. I closed off any words that were about to come out of my mouth and carefully slid into his arms. He hesitatingly placed his arms around me and remained rigid.

I decided to chance myself and quietly said "Edward, I love you," I waited for his answer that seemed like a life time and when I finally got his response it was not the one I hoped for.

"I know Bella, I know," He murmured into my hair and when his eyes drifted close I let the tears that I've been holding fall onto his chest. I felt my heart like it was a ton of bricks holding me down.

**Me-Hey if you review I'll give you an Edward Cullen **

**Edward- Hey!**

**Me- What?**

**Edward- I think you should give them me and a cookie**

**Me- Your right that makes perfect since. (stupid, know it all, vampire)**


End file.
